pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to czwarty sezon w serii i serii trzecim w serii, w reżyserii Toshiaki Komura. Jest to opowieść o grupie pięciu dziewczyn, które mają zdolność do przekształcania się w Pretty Cure . Oni otrzymali tę zdolność, aby zebrać pięćdziesiąt pięć Pinkies rozsianych po całej ziemi i zapisać królestwo Palmier . Uprawnienia pięciu dziewcząt są na bazie naturalnych elementów, ludzkich cech i emocji (np.: nadzieja, inteligencja, itp.), które uosabiają osobowości każdego leczyć, i motyli. Historia Yumehara Nozomi, regularny student odnajduje magiczną urządzenie nazywane Marzenie Collet w bibliotece w jej szkole i spełnia Coco, istota z Królestwa Palmier. Nozomi postanawia pomóc przywrócić jego świat, Palmier Brytania, która została zniszczona przez złego organizacji znanej jako koszmar, zbierając pięćdziesiąt pięć Pinkies w Collet snu, który jest w stanie wykonać każde życzenie się spełniło. Poprzez swoją decyzję, aby pomóc Coco, że udowodni, że ma serce być Cure i łapie podano Pinky, pozwalając jej przekształcenia snu Cure. Jednak Nozomi nie może walczyć koszmary jak legendarny Cure Całkiem sam, musi wybrać zespół czterech innych studentów do legendarnych wojowników znanych jako Pretty Cure. Wraz z Cure Rouge, Cure Lemoniady, Cure Mint i Cure Aqua, stają się Pretty Cure.Żyjąc swoje podwójne życie jako normalnych gimnazjalistów i leczyć Ładna, dziewczyny przejść przez wiele wyzwań, niektóre z nich gorzej niż inne. Kiedy w końcu wprowadzone do mleka, otrzymują nową moc do pokonania teraz silniejsze Nightmares, czyniąc je w stanie dalej walczyć. W końcu, gdy znaleźli pięćdziesiąt pięć Pinkies, dziewczyny walczyć ostateczne koszmary, w tym ich szefa, Desparaia. Chociaż blisko pokonania, dziewczyny nadal walczyć, aż sen Cure uświadamia sobie, że Desparaia ma serce jak oni, i przez jej sercu rodzaju porażek ostatni koszmar. To jednak powoduje również rozdzielenie dziewcząt od maskotki. Postacie 'Pretty Cure' *Yumehara Nozomi ( 夢原のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi ) Nozomi jest pierwszą dziewczyną stać Cure. Przed spotkaniem Coco i pomoc mu w przyznaniu jego życzenie, nie miała sen, ale szybko uznał, że jej marzeniem byłoby, aby pomóc Coco zapisać swoje królestwo. Mimo, że nie jest bardzo mądry i nieustannie popada w kłopoty z jej głupkowaty postawy, ma silną i rodzaj serca, które w końcu sprawia, że jej lider grupy. Jej alter ego jest Cure Dream ( キュアドリーム Kyuadoriimu ) , Cure Nadziei i ma uprawnienia związane z gwiazd. *Natsuki Rin ( 夏木りん Natsuki Rin ) Rin jest Nozomi najlepszy przyjaciel od dzieciństwa. Jako biegły w różnego rodzaju sportów, a także odpowiedzialną starszą siostrę do jej młodszych bliźniacze rodzeństwo, jest często jednym z powodem z Nozomi, kiedy wyjdzie z nieracjonalnych pomysłów lub działa zbyt dziecinnie. Mimo, że nie chce być częścią Pretty Cure Najpierw, Rin akceptuje jej Pinky złapać, kiedy chce chronić Nozomi od niebezpieczeństwa. Jej alter ego jest Cure Rouge ( キュアルージュト Kyuaruuju ) , Cure Męki i ma uprawnienia związane z ogniem. *Kasugano Urara ( 春日野うらら Kasugano Urara ) Urara jest na wymianie studenckiej, która chce być aktorką. Ona jest pół japoński od strony matki i pół francuskiej z strony ojca. Zanim został Pretty Cure, że nie miała żadnych znajomych i nie może być sama w obecności innych. Jej alter ego jest Cure Lemonade ( キュアレモネード Kyuaremoneedo ) , Cure of wrzenie i ma uprawnienia związane z światła. *Akimoto Komachi ( 秋元こまち Akimoto Komachi ) Komachi jest początkujący pisarz, i to już w połowie jej pierwsze dzięki książce pomóc Natts za. Jest miły i nieśmiały, ale kiedy jest rozgniewany na tyle, ona przystawki i zwolnij jej nerwy. Jej rodzina posiada tradycyjne japońskie słodycze, gdzie sklep dostaje Coco i jedzenie Natts 'z. Wraz z jej najlepszym przyjacielem i partnerem Karen, ona jest jednym z popularnych seniorów w szkole. Jej alter ego jest Cure Mint ( キュアミント Kyuaminto ) , Cure of Tranquility i ma uprawnienia związane z roślinami. *Minazuki Karen ( 水無月かれん Minazuki Karen ) Karen jest najstarszym członkiem zespołu i pochodzi z rodziny bardzo zamożnej. Jest przewodniczącym Rady studenckich w L'Ecole des Lumieres Cinq. Pomimo jej popularności i silną osobowość zewnątrz, Karen jest samotna w domu, a ze względu na jej trudnej relacji z rodzicami, ma problemy właściwie pokazano jej prawdziwe uczucia. Komachi jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem i inny członek rady studentów, a także jedynym, mogła powiedzieć jej prawdziwe uczucia, zanim poznała Nozomi. Jej alter ego jest Cure Aqua ( キュアアクア Kyuaakua ) , Cure Wywiadu i ma uprawnienia związane z wodą. Palmier Kingdom *Coco ( ココ Koko ) Jednym z istot maskotek z Królestwa Palmier . Coco jest żółto-owłosione tanuki-jak stworzenie, które szuka tulei snu, kiedy poznaje Nozomi. On jest zawsze spokojny, miły i wyrozumiały, zwłaszcza Nozomi. Kiedy mówi się w formie maskotki, kończy swoje zdania z "-coco". On może przemienić się w człowieka, a później staje się nauczycielem w szkole Nozomi, by czuwać nad nią pod pseudonimem Kokoda Kouji ( 小々田コージ Kokoda Kooji ) . Mniej więcej w połowie sezonu, okazuje się, że wraz z Natts, jest księciem Królestwa Palmier. *Natts ( ナッツ Nattsu ) Natts innego stwora z Palmier Brytanii, przypominający brązowy wiewiórki, która kończy swoje zdania z "-natts". Na początku serii, jest on zamknięty w Collet snu i jest zwalniana po wszystkich pięciu członków Pretty Cure otrzymują swoje uprawnienia. Po pierwsze, ma on uboczu i osobowości ze względu na zimny jego przeszłości, a on ma problemy ufając Pretty Cure, a także wyrok Coco. Jednak ostatecznie rozgrzewają się do nich, zwłaszcza Komachi, który dzieli jego zamiłowanie książek. Podobnie jak Coco, Natts może przekształcić się w człowieka bardzo przystojny, działających w charakterze urzędnika sklepie jubilerskim nazwie Natts dom , w imię Pana Natsu ( 夏さん Natsu-san ) . Podobnie jak Coco, Natts również książę Palmier Brytanii. *Milk ( ミルク Miruku ) Debiutujący w połowie drogi, w sezonie, Milk przypomina biały i różowy lop królik, który, w przeciwieństwie do Orzechów i Coco, nie jest w stanie przekształcić się w człowieka. Mleko i Nozomi zawsze są w stałych sporów wokół jedzenia i dość Cure leczenia Coco i Natts. Milk chce być doskonałym sługą Coco i Natts i często wpada w kłopoty z powodu tego pragnienia. Antagoniści *Girinma ( ギリンマ Girinma ) pierwszy Nightmare pojawiać. W swej ludzkiej postaci, nosi duże okulary i melonik, i trzyma laskę. Jego oryginalna forma jest śmiertelnie modliszka z bronią, że wycinka. On bardzo boi się swoich przełożonych, i jest często zagrożona przez Bunbee. *Gamao ( ガマオ Gamao ) sekund Nightmare pojawi się, Gamao często jest bardzo leniwy i nie chce wykonywać żadnej pracy, nawet jeśli jego przetrwanie i obowiązkiem jako Nightmare od niej zależne. On jest nizinny, a jego ludzka forma jest to, że z dużej, mężczyzna zaniedbany. *Arachnea ( アラクネア Arakunea ) trzeci Nightmare pojawi się, Arachnea jest kobieta, która przemienia się w pająka. W swojej ludzkiej postaci, ma krótkie światło fioletowe włosy i nosi czerwony kolor sukni biurowej. *Bunbee ( ブンビー Bunbii ) szef Girinma, Arachnea i Gamao. Jego oryginalna forma jest bee. W pierwszej części serii zdaje się prowadzić koszmary, ale to jest tylko ujawnił, że bierze zlecenia od Kawarino. *Handenya ( ハデーニャ Hadeenya ) Jednym z czarnych charakterów występujących w drugiej części sezonu po śmierci Arachnea za. Ona może przekształcić się w kolorowy ptak-jak przypominające istoty brazylijskiego karnawału. Lubi brać to, co chce, a często siły Bunbee jej służyć w jakiś sposób. W swojej ludzkiej postaci, jest duża kobieta z krótkimi włosami fioletowy i nosi czerwoną kurtkę z niebieskie spodnie z mnóstwem dużej biżuterii. *Bloody ( ブラッディ Buraddi ) Bloody jest ostatnim Nightmare, aby pokazać się. On może przemienić się w stwora podobnego bat Strzelcem fal dźwiękowych na swoich wrogów. On zazwyczaj próbuje wygrać przez perswazji i rozmów, tylko przy użyciu Kowaina mu pomóc, a nie robić wszystkich prac. *Kawarino ( カワリーノ Kawariino ) sekretarz Desparaia za. On oddaje jej intencje i zlecenia do innych Nightmares i raporty z nią misji. Większość innych Nightmares się go boją. Jego imię jest grą na japońskim słowo "kawari", co oznacza "substytut". *Kowaina ( コワイナー Kowainaa ) narzędzie z Nightmares, który jest tworzony przez umieszczenie specjalnej maski na każdego martwego przedmiotu, powodując ożywają i spowodować zniszczenia. Czarne charaktery często używają go do ataku i obrony. *Desperaia ( デスパライア Desuparaia ) przywódca Nightmares który zamierza zyskać życie wieczne i przynieść rozpacz na świecie. Ona zamówiła dla swoich podwładnych, aby wyświetlić Marzenie Collet do tego celu. Ona ma długie brązowe włosy i nosi fioletowy strój. Na wiele z serii, jej twarz jest zasłonięta przez maskę, gdy widzimy ją. Merchadise Proszę odnieść się do strony głównej Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Merchadise. Galeria Wideo Category:Series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Merchadise